Never gave up
by Abnormal1000
Summary: What would have happened if Flint was a senior in high school during the FLDSMDFR? Sam went to his high school? Read as Flint deals with bullies, Prom, the senior trip, homecoming, Graduation, and the Grad party. All with Sam.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An idea

A/N: I'm back with my 2nd fanfiction! YAY! This is actually a crossover...sort of. Well, three places at least. I REALLY didn't want this to be in the crossover section, so i put it here. Three places are from Super Mario Sunshine. Heres a hint: you might want to go to youtube and find these places and hear the music to them too. One is called Sirena Beach, one is Pinna Park, and the last is Pianta Village. No piantas are in this by the way. just people! enjoy! :)

Flint's POV

I walked around my lab, wishing for something to do. I would be a senior tomorrow. Finally! Since the colleges in Swallow Falls were really expensive, my dad told me I couldn't go to one. It suited me just fine, since you don't have to go to college to be an inventor. Or to work at my dad's tackle shop, like he wants me to.

It was around 6 and was hopelessly bored. Steve was asleep. Dad was at work. I was about to go outside when i heart a snap at my window. I turned my head and saw a smashed egg plastered on my window. Confused, I walked to the window and looked down. Brent was down there grinning with a carton of eggs.

"Yo Flint? You look _scrambled_!" He and his friends burst out laughing at the stupid joke.

I rolled my eyes and walked away. How did Brent even get eggs? The only food we have here in Swallow Falls is sardines. He must have made it from air. Or water, hehe. See, even i can make better jo-

Wait. Make food from water? Hmm...Could I do that? Save Swallow Falls from eating sardines all the time? Would it work? Maybe use Microwave radiation? What if it turnes into a disaster again?

No. It won't. This invention will be for the town. And my mom.

I sat and thought for a moment. Wait...maybe...no...what if...yeah...YEAH!

"That's it!" I shouted, causing Steve to jump up.

I sprinted to my blueprints and grabbed a huge handfull. I began writing, not stopping until all my ideas were written down.

It took forever, but finally I wrote all my ideas. All except one. But I was out of blueprints. I quickly searched my lab until i found a sticky note. I wrote down my last idea and smiled triumphantly. I walked over to my wall of inspiration and put it in the dead center. This would be the invention. This would change everything.

I turned my head to my clock and saw it was 10. Wow, time flies. I yawned and crawled in my bed, thinking of my invention, which will be called the FLDSMDFR.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First days

I got up, realizing this was my first day. I grabbed my lab coat, went down to my house and walked into the kitchen, where dad was making same old, same old.

I sat down in a chair and dad placed a plate of boiled sardines in front of me. I smelled it cautiously and cringed. It smelled like trash drizzled with sewer water and topped with a dead skunk. Gross.

"You know dad, i think I'll skip breakfast today."

He sat down and dug into his sardines. "Suit yourself"

I don't see how he can eat this stuff. It tasted like...like...well, awful. I've eaten this stuff my whole life. The only other food i've eaten is an egg, which tasted amazing. But that was a rare shipment from the states, which costed us 50$.

I glanced at the clock and got up. "See ya dad." I grabbed my backpack and ran outside. A cool breeze rustled my hair.

About 20 minutes later i arrived at school. It was the same school i had been at for three years already. I walked to the steps and was overwhelmed with nervousness. Brent was off to my right, slouching against a tree. He was talking rather loudlyto a group of guys and girls. I hurriedly ran up the steps, afraid he'd see me.

I stepped up to the door, sighed, and opened it. A crowd of students were bustling around. I squeezed through and searched for locker 105. I found it and emptied my stuff in it, and pulled back out my books for my first class. I was about to shut my door before I remembered something. I pulled out a few small posters of famous inventors and taped them up in my locker. I smiled and shut it, walking to my next class.

I walked into Mr. Vicks Accounting class. I was his best student, since i was the best typer. Unfortunately, Brent and his gang was already there, and they saw me.

The tallest one, Jake grinned evily. "Oh look who it is! It's the freak! What up, freakwood?"

I sighed and sat in my seat in front of a smallish computer. A mob of students suddenly poured in and sat in their seats. A girl with long, blond hair saw she had to sit next to me and rolled her eyes at me. She turned and whispered something to her friend, which made them both snicker.

I sighed sadly to myself. Couldn't i ever make friends? Or at least make a girlfriend?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Caution

A/N: Here's the REAL chapter. Sorry for the confusion. /:)

I finished everything in my accounting class in about 10 minutes. I sat there while every one else finished, which took forever. Especially Brent. Geez, he types like one word per minute. I'm nearing 150.

I passed througheach class quickly. It flew by before i knew it. It was soon lunch, and i carried my bag of lunch to the cafeteria. I peered inside, and pretty much every table was full. I spotted an almost empty table near the back and i slowly made my way towards it.

I squeezed between tables. Just one more to go. But Brent and his gang were sitting there. I sighed. I quietly squeezed past them. A leg appeared out of nowhere.

I bumped against the leg and faceplanted onto the ground. The cafeteria fell silent and everyone laughed loudly. At me. A got up and looked at Brent, who tripped me.

"Hey, look! The freak decided to sniff the ground!" It made everyone in the cafeteria laugh harder, even though it was a stupid joke.

I got up and searched for my lunch, but it wasnt there. "Looking for this?" Brent said. I looked upwards and Brent was holding my sad lunch of sardines. He grinned menacingly and gulped down my lunch in one bite. Great.

I glared at him and left the cafeteria. I walked through the halls and waited for the bells to ring. It took forever, but it finally did. I got my books and went to my next class.

At last the end of the day! My last class finally ended and now I can go home and work on my invention! I grabbed my backpack from my locker and headed to the door. I completely didn't see the caution sign. My feet slippled and suddenly i was gliding across the floor at a high speed, thanks to my slippery spray on shoes. I started to flap my arms like a retarded bird, accidently wacking Brent in the face.

I looked up just in time to see someone step in the way. I saw them for a tenth second, yelling "LOOK OUT!" at the top of my lungs, then we both stumbled back next to the stairs. That was close!

"I am so sorry...I was saying, while they were saying "what the..." I glanced up the same time they glanced up. Our eyes met. Woah...a girl? Wow...she's...wow. Blond-red hair. Dazzling green eyes. It was love at first sight for me. I don't know about her. We stared at each other for a moment, then Brent decided to barge in pick me up by my lab coat collar.

"Hey Freakwood! You just wacked me in the face!" He growled. I was about to say something, when the girl got up and came to my defence.

"Brent, he didn't mean to!"

"Shut up nerd! You don't have a say in this!" Brent smung his arm back, getting ready to punch my lights out, when the principal, thank God, came by and saw the scene. All he had to do was glare at Brent before he dropped me, snarled at me, then followed the principal.

Creepy. I turned to the girl and smiled slightly. "Thanks."

She smiled slightly to me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah i'm fine. What's your name?"

"Oh, it's-"

Another girl suddenly sprinted at full speed towards us. "Girl, COME ON! We're gonna miss the game!" She started to pull the green eyed girl toward the door. She looked at me helplessly. "See ya."

I waved a small wave. She left and i stood in the halls alone. Did i just make a friend? Possibly a girlfriend? Woah...

I grinned and walked outside toward my lab. Now I finally get to start my invention. The one that will change the town.

A/N: Yes, the green eyed girl is Sam. And i just realized something...If they're in high school...what about Sam's weather job in New York? hmm...tell me what you think i should do in the reviews! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The FLDSMDFR

I walked home excitedly, ready to start inventing my invention. The one that would save the town. I went up to my lab through the elevator, turning on the lights when i got inside the lab. I walked up to my inspiration wall, looking at all the inventors before me. I will be just like them. No...better.

I found the sticky note and picked it up. I turned around and held it up, as a fan that i left on earlier blew at me, making an awesome pose. The fan turned back around and i saw Steve, dsperately trying to pry open a can of sardines. I smiled and said loudly, "Steve! My best friend and trusted college!"

Steve looked up and said, "Steve."

"Can i count on your help?"

Steve paused, then held up the can. "Can."

I grinned. "I knew i could!"

After that, everything was a big frenzied blur. As usual, I began talking to myself as I invented, which i REALLY need to stop.

"Button, on."

"Memory, activated!"

"Blueprints, awesome!"

"Beginning nano-mutation"

"Radiation matrix, secure"

"Computer"

"Boots!"

"Coolest Enhancement complete!"

"Engage coffee break!"

At that point I decided to take a break. I made coffee, which was the only other drink we had besides water. I gave a cup to Steve and slowly took a sip, whereas, Steve sat there. Hmm...not bad. Considering it has no sugar. The people in Swallow Falls are used to no sugar. I bet if we even tasted the so rare stuff it was nonexsistent, then we'd go insane.

I finished my coffee and got back to work.

"Networking power grids!"

"Beginning conversion of water...into food." I poured a pitcher of water into the FLDSMDFR.

"Chriming chow plopper!"

I slammed into my chair and slid to my computer. "Uploading...cool machine voice."

My machine instantly said "CHEEEEESEBURGER" I never had one so i decided to try one.

"Everyone...is going to love this..." I fliped a switch and Steve and I watched in anticipation.

The machine whirred and distributed a water vapor form of a cheeseburger. I stretched my hands out underneath it instead of it falling onto the plate.

I widened my eyes. It was...almost...there...

An explosion came out of nowhere and I fell to the ground. Everything in my lab shut off. Apparently in the house too, because my dad decided to yell at the top of his lungs where the world could hear him, "FLINT!"

I sighed. "Sorry dad!.

I got up and looked the radiation outake. What went wrong?

Steve grabbed a bucket and a spoon and started to wham away. I couldn't concentrate in the dark, so i said, "Steve, keep working."

I walked to my elevator and started humming a song that came to me out of nowhere. I went down the elevator, still humming. I ran to my house, humming. Cal and his friends lughed at me, and i heard Cal say,"That is a really wierd dude."

I opened the screen door and grabbed a flashlight from a table. I ran to the power generator, saying, "Re-energizing power unit." I put the flashlight in my mouth and made robot noises, grabbing a knob behind me and replacing the old one. The power kicked back on, and i sensed a presence behind me. I peered cautiosly over my shoulder, and saw dad with an annoyed expression on his face. I screamed and turned to run for my life, but I ran straight for the power generator and collapsed to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Opening up the shop

A/N: SO SO SORRY about the confusion on chapter 3! I accidentaly put my other story's chapter 3 there! *sigh* Anyway...you should go back and read it. It's REALLY important!

I opened my eyes and saw my dad glaring at me, arching his eyebrow like i usually do, exceot when he does it it just looks creepy. I muttered "Geez" under my breath and got up. I called, "See ya Dad!" behind my shoulder and went outside, making a cool noise while opening the door. My dad said my name behind me, but i kept going. No time for talking.

He wouldn't stop, though. "Uh...don't you think it's time to get rid of this inventing thing and get a real job?"

This got my attention. I turned around to face him. "No, why?" Cal and his friends decided to pop up over the fence and eavesdrop.

"Well...all of you technology stuff just ends in disaster."

"The ratbirds, yes the escaped and bred at a surpising rate, but i took care of that problem and disposed of them!" As if to disprove me, a ratbird appeared out of thin air and carried a kid from over the fence away. He screamed and Cal told him, "Billy! just play dead!"

Dad dragged my attention back. "Flint, you don't keep throwing your net if you don't have any fish."

Really? Again with the fishing metaphors? "What?"

"I want you to work full time at the tackle shop."

AUGH! Again with his tackle shop! "The tackle shop?! Aw, dad, no!"

"Tackle is a good career."

Please i'm so close with this one! I just have to hook it up to the power station and it wil work!" Steve climbed on his shoulder. "And, and we can sell food in the shop, and then no one will have to eat sardines anymore. It is going to be so awesome!"

"I'm sorry son." Dad picked up Steve and dropped him on the ground, Steve saying, "Ouch." "No more inventing."

"Dad, I know i can do this!." Don't say it Flint. Don't..."And Mom did too."

Dad stopped. I cringed at myself. It had been almost ten years since Mom died...and dad still didn't understand me, like she did.

"Come on, let's open the shop."

Great. Tomorrow will be the most boring day of my life. And it was Saturday! If I could just sneak past Dad and hook it up to the power station, voila. But it will be tricky.

I went up to my lab and got my machine ready to go. I decided to go to bed early, since I'll get up early. I climbed in bed and fell asleep.

* * *

My alarm clock rang right in my ear. I groaned loudly and smashed it. I got up and got dressed, grabbing my lab coat and going to my house. I went to the kitchen and searched for anything but sardines. I found sardine crackers and munched on a few. Dad came down and asked me, "Ready?" I sighed and followed him. We walked to the shop since it was all but a few blocks away.

I saw the shop and saw a cover on part of the sign. Strange...

Dad grabbed a rope and yanked it, pulling down part of the sign. "Tim and son's sardine bait and tackle. Ya feeling it?"

I nodding just to make him feel better. We went inside and he instructed me to STACK CANS. Wow.

I stacked about five and was already bored. I turned on a TV to one of the few shows we get here in Swallow Falls. The News. Weather News Network to be exact.

I continued to stack. And stack. So...bored...A comercial about Baby Brent Sardine came on. Brent. ugh. The mayor interrupted and said something about a Grand unveiling and spending the entire town budget. Great. I stared at the TV in boredom, grabbing the remote and turning it off. Brent decided at that moment to waltz in. "What is up everybody!" Aparently the town likes him, because our two and only customers were laughing along with him. He held a girl at both arms as he came over to me.

"Whatcha doing? Stacking cans with me on them as a baby?" He couldn't have made me more mad then to whip his butt around and knock over ALL those cans I had JUST stacked. ooo, the nerve. Everyone laughed at him, but me.

He decided to brag. I tuned him out until he flashed his huge golden scizzors in my face. "BOO-YAH! Alright you guys, sardines! Yeah! SWALLOW FALLS FOREVER!" Man, does he EVER talk quietly. At least he left.

My dad came out and asked me if i wanted to leave for the grand unveiling. This was just the distraction i needed. I made up an excuse. "You know Dad, why don't you go ahead. I'll uh...I'll hold down the fort here."

He acted so proud of me, asking if i could handle it. I knew i put just enough butter on the deal when he called me skipper. I watched him leave, then I ran into the back and grabbed my lab coat, zooming to my lab.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sort of my fault

I sprinted to my lab and grabbed the FLDSMDFR, along with a few other things. Steve jumped on me as I ran back out, to the power station.

I ran to a wall behind the crown that was gathered around a blabbering mayor. I tiptoed past the opening. "We just need seven thousand more gigajouls." I glanced over my shoulder. "Go go go go go!" I ran to the power station and Steve ran behind me. I looked behind me as Officer Earl decided to ruin everything. He yelled, "What chou doing Flint lockwood?!"

I decided to play innocent. "Just, uh, holding my hands behind my back respectfully sir."

He poked me in the chest. "You know what you are Flint lockwood?"

"No."

"A shenanaginizer." He leaped crazily around me. I kept the FLDSMDFR behind my back. "A Tom-fool! You see my beautiful angel son Cal?"

Cal magically appeared. "Sup"

"I love him so much. This is my only son! I want him to have a bright future. A future in which you don't ruin our towna day with one of your crazy science doodibopper thingies!"

"Well, you know, that's all behind me-"

"You see this contact lens Flint Lockwood?"

"Mm-hmm"

"This contact lens represents you."

"Alright."

"And my eye represents my eye."

"Okay..."

He put the contact lens on. "I've got my eye...on...you."

Ugh. Creepy. To distract him i called out, "Oh my gosh! A jaywalker!."

"HEY!"

Earl tackled the helpless man. I ran to a wall by a power station. I slunk down and did my insanely awesome ninja moves. I looked up and smiled like an evil scientist. "This is a great idea."

I grabbed the wire clamps and climbed to the highest electric pole. I could...almost...reach...

I jumped and snapped the wire on, but my hands were still conected. I screamed as a jolt of electricity fried me. I let go and catapulted to the ground. I got up in a daze and jumped a fence, only to land face first on the ground. That woke me up.

I grabbed the other side of the wire clamps and went over to the FLDSMDFR. "Food senthesis...go!" I opened the clamps and closed the repeatedly. i finaly opened them and closed them on the top of the machine. I grabbed a plate and slide it underneath. The machine said cheeeeeseburger again. I heard Earl call "FLINT LOCKWOOD!" loudly behind me. "Uh just a second! I'm in the middle of a-AH!"

My machine exploded and flew crazily around. I was holding on to it for dear life. I held on like a helpless rag doll, screaming at the top of my lungs. I ran into a power line. I finally opened my eyes and looked in my path. Lo and behold, it was the green eyed girl from school! Oh gosh...wait, she's doing a weather report? Must be from that Meteorology program at school.

I crashed into her, calling out "SORRY!" behind my shoulder. I flew around the giant fish bowl and past my dad. He glared at me. Great.

I finally flew near the ground and dug my shoes into to pavement. I flew up a car, ran into several things, and finally ran into a stop sign. I got up and looked at my machine, which was flying away like a shooting star. I stretched out my hand as if to grasp it was gone. Forever. "No..." i said sadly. Then Earl tackled me and started to jerk me around. "Your under arrest Flint Lockwood! Thank goodness you only caused minimal damage to sardine land!"

Then, just to ruin my day, the giant sardine bowl moved and stared to roll towards to town. Everyone screamed and ran. Earl dashed away from me. I continued to stare at the giant bowl. Brent ran by me with his golden scizzors. I lost it and ran for my life. I suddenly stopped and ducked as the lip of the bowl skimmed by me. Steve climbed on my shoulder as the bowl exploded in the air. All the water sloshed out of it before it came down like a rocket. Right on top of me.

I got to my knees and the bowl crashed around me. I looked up and saw the town coming towards me. Great. "Ai poppi" I said.

Then the town started yelling at me. It wasn't my fault i destroyed sardine land...well...yeah i guess it was...but i didn't mean to destroy it! Man...all I ever do is mess things up...no one even likes my inventions. I gazed sadly at the crowd. Then i spotted my dad. He was looking at me in disbelief, shaking his head. He was disappointed. In me. The town started to move away. I smashed my forehead against the glass in frustration.

BIG mistake. The glass cracked in a spiderweb and shattered around me. The town turned around and gasped. I had to get out of here. I turned and ran for the docks, not looking back. I ran along the wood and down the ladder, letting my tears fall freely. At some point Steve climbed down with me. We both stared at our reflections.

I don't know how long we sat there, but my thoughts were disrupted with footsteps. Coming towards me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Before the storm

A/N: Well...doesn't look like i'll get any reviews anytime soon, so i came up with a solution to Sam's weather job. Anyone? reviews?

Great. Someone's coming. I ducked down behind the ladder and nearly hurled myself into the ocean. It was HER! The green eyed girl from school. Wow...she looks sad. She threw her microphone into the ocean about 30 yards away. I looked at it and the next thing I knew, I was screaming in pain.

"O my gosh, I am so sorry-!" She started stuttering.

"It's ok, it's just pain..."

"Sorry I'm not myself today...my whole career was ruined by some crazy jerk riding a homemade rocket!"

Crap. I flinched. She looked at me and squinched her eyes at me. "Wait a minute..."

I looked up at her. She stared and finally realization hit her. "Oh! It's you. You're the guy that crashed into me!"

I turned red. "hehe...yeah...sorry by the way. And what was that about your career."

"Well, Weather News Network does a program at our school for future meteorologists. Someone flew into me and ruined my chance of becoming one." She sighed sadly. She glanced downward and looks interested suddenly.

"What is going on with your feet?"

"...spray on shoes? They, uh, don't come off..."

She lit up. "COOL!" She grabbed my foot and heaved it upwards. I let out a cry of pain as my head connected with the ladder pole.

"This could solve the untied shoe epidemic. What are they made of some kind of elastic biopolomer adhesive?"

Wow...she...likes my...inventions. And talks smart...wow. "Yeah...exactly.

Something changed in her. "I mean...hehehe...wow! They're, uh, shiny! I'm Sam." She let go of my leg, which caused my head to hit the ladder again.

Wait. Sam? That's her name? Cool. "OW! Flint."

Steve decided to make a sudden outburst. "Steve!"

Sam gasped and her eye twitched. "Is that a monkey thought translator?!"

"Steve!"

"Ha! Incredible! Did you make all this stuff?" Realization hit her again. "YOU hit me with a rocket!"

"You kicked me in the face!"

"I said I was sorry!" She starts talking loudly about me ruining her career. I notice something yellow whiz past me and splat on the ladder. I squinted at it as Steve tasted it. I smelled it. Bitter. Wierd.

A green blob flew past my eyes and landed in the water. Wait a second. A pickle. What the...

Something banged in the trashcan behind us. Sam stopped talking, and I walked slowly to the trashcan. I peered inside. Cheese. "Cheese?" I muttered. A ratbird grabbed it, growled, then flew out. I stumbled back. "But, that could only mean..." I turned around...and gasped. Sam turned and gasped. Steve turned and gasped. I'm pretty sure I heard just about everyone in the town turned and gasped.\

A large rainbow cloud was floating in the sky. It was unlike anything I had ever seen. A sunrise and a sunset, mixed together, sprinkled with...with...sunlight. One word. Awesome.

I walked up beside Sam, still gasping. Then something happened that changed me forever.

It started to rain. Cheeseburgers. Wait. CHEESEBURGERS?! MY INVENTION?! I laughed giddily and caught a cheeseburger. I took a mouthful. I tasted amazing. Best food ever. It melted in my mouth. "Mhy mshine whorksh." I said with a mouthful of food. I swallowed and looked up.

I was overcome with extreme happiness, I spread my arms out, yelled, "IT REALLY WORKS!", and spun around, laughing."

"Your machine?" Sam asked. Woah, I forgot she was there. "Is that what that rocket was?" She caught a cheeseburger.

"Uh..." I looked away and looked back shyly. "You like it?"

She took a bit and rolled her eyes in happiness. "I LOVE it!" She went on.

She...she likes it. She's the first person to like my inventions...Sam...

"Hey aren't you a weather girl?" I burst out suddenly. Sam gasped and yelled for someone named Manny. I watched her run and smiled. I followed her and watched her get ready for the show. On the way, everyone in town was amazed by my invention.

"Thanks Patrick!" I snapped out of it and watched her. "Ok, you are not going to believe this one, but I am standing in the middle of a burger rain!" She caught a cheeseburger and smiled sarcastically to the camera. "You may have seen a meteorshower but you have never seen a meteorshower, 'meatier' than this."

Well, that was CHEESY! Haha, get it? Because...cheeseburger...cheese...ok i'll stop now. I'm NOT a joke person.

I turned around and saw the town was amazed by the machine again. I saw people smile that I hadn't seen smile in a long time.

"This invention was created intentionaly by meek-ish backyard tinkerer, Flint Lockwood." I heard Sam say.

The town gasped. Earl yelled, "Flint Lockwood?!"

I turned and gave a small half wave. "Hi..." Earl talked me and pinned me to the ground. "You're under arrest for ruining sardine land!"

Sam came up to me. "Flint, those burgers were AWESOME! The produce called and he was all like, 'everybody loves that food weather.'"

Then the mayor came. "Food weather?"

Earl yelled, "What?"

"This could be even bigger than sardine land."

Sam said, "Can you make it rain food again? Please?"

Woah, woah, woah. Time out. How can I make more food?

"Well, I don't really know if I can-"

Cal came. "You're gonna do it again?!"

Earl yelled, "Oh you've gotta be kidding!"

Then EVERYONE came and got _this _close to me, Sam came really close. "Please please please please please...?"

Well...I'll figure something out. "Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Awkward times and old friends

A/N: I decided to put my OC in this story. YEY! This story is alot like the movie, so I'm making it different. Cassie and I are similar in a few ways. And sorry for the wait!

The crowd cheered at my response. Sam smiled and cheered along. Earl let me go as the crowd dissipated. Sam stood there awkwardly.

"Can...can i come watch you make the food...?"

Crap. _Make the food?_ How in heck am i supposed to do that?! But I said "Sure" before i could stop myself.

Her eyes lit up. "Really! Great. Come on Manny!"

A small man walked up to me fast. He nodded at me, and I smiled nervously. "Um...follow me!"

I walked through town, thinking of how in heck can i make the food. Suddenly, I was tackled from nowhere. "Woah!" I yelled before I smashed into the ground. Someone pulled me back up and hugged me. "Flint, I'm back!"

I recognized her from anywhere. It was Cassie. She was my only friend I had ever had and we became lab partners. We met when...after...I'll tell you later. "Cassie!" I hugged her back. "How was Tennessee?"

Cassie had straight brown hair past her shoulders, hazel eyes, and slightly shorter then me, with a scar below her eye. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and jean shorts. She had a slight tan and was a ting of red from sunburn. She pulled away from me. "It was fine. A relief from eating sardines all the time. And I see you have a new invention?"

I chuckled. "Yeah...I'll tell you later. First, I'd like you to meet Sa-"

Cassie noticed Sam. "O MI GOSH! A girl!"

I glared at her. "I bring home girls all the time, Cassie..."

She stared at me with a bored expression. "...whatever. Well, hi! I'm Cassie." She shook Sam's hand.

"I'm Sam. Um, are you related? Or..."

"Nope. Just good friends. long story."

Sam looked at her curiously. An awkward silence passed.

Cassie exhaled. "Well, mind if i join you?"

I smiled slightly. "Sure."

I led them through the town to my driveway. I saw my dad up ahead so I said, "Why don't you wait here? I'll be right back." Cassie began talking to Sam as I walked up to dad nervously. Before I could say anything he blurted out, "No."

"Dad, just give me one more chance."

"We both know this was an accident."

"I know but listen-"

"Cheeseburgers from the sky? That's not natural."

Geez. Can I even say a word? "My invention could save the whole town! You would be so proud of me Dad. Plus," I looked behind my shoulder and lowered my voice to a whisper, "There's a girl here."

Dad sighed. "Cassie's here too?"

"Yeah...but...Sam might actually become my girlfriend!"

"..."

"Come on dad..."

"Can you look me in the eye and tell me this is under control? That it's not going to end up in disaster?"

Ptsh yeah. Easy...sort of. "Yes..." I darted my eyes around nervously.

Dad's eyebrow went up.

Ok Flint. focus. You can do this. With struggling and nearly making my eyes pop out, I looked straight at dad and yelled, "I've got this under controll and I'ts not going to end up in a disaster!" I gasped for breath as my dad said "alright."

"Thanks dad!" He went in the house.

I turned to Sam. "Ok. So Sam...this is where the magic happens." I opened the door to the port-a-potty.

Sam glanced at Manny. Manny glanced at Sam. Cassie had her hand clamped over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. She controlled herself and walked over to me. "Really? That's your way of getting a girlfriend? Telling her the magic happens in a bathroom?!" Before I could respond, She turned to Sam. "What he MEANS to say is this is the entrance to his lab."

Sam smiled nervously "Oh! Ok."

I turned red from embarassment. "Let's go."

Manny and Sam sat comfortably in the elevator. I tried squeezing in, pushing up against Sam. Cassie stepped back. "You know what? I think I'll wait for the next ride. Have fun!." Before closing the door, she smiled sarcastically at me. I glared.

The ride up the elevator was slow and awkward. The music didn't help. The only noise was Steve's Monkey thought translator, repeating, "lick" over and over.

We finally came up and I exploded through the elevator, finally able to breathe. Sam followed me down the hall and past the curtain. She saw me lab and said. "Wow...You seriously spend alot of time alone up here..."

"What?" I laughed nervously. Cassie came up and walked behind me, wearing her lab coat she left while she was in Tennessee.

"So here's how it works. Water goes in the top, and food comes out the bottom."

"So when you shot it up in the statosphere you figured it would induce a molecular phase change from the vapor in the cumulonimbus layer."

One word: genius. I guess that is another way to put it. I glanced at Cassie, who shrugged. "That's actually a really smart observation."

Her eyes widened. "I mean..." She tried to sound dumb. "The clouds probably have water in them...which, uh, is i guess why you shot it up there in the first place."

"Right! Right right..." We both laughed nervously and awkwardly, slowly stepping away from each other. I heard a loud whisper say, "FLINT!" I turned Cassie and she was making hand motions, telling me to speed things along. I rolled my eyes and followed Sam.

I explained to Sam how the machine makes food. She seemed to be thinking.

"So...pizza?"

"Yes"

"Mashed Potatoes?"

"Yes"

"Peas?"

"Yes, that's also a food."

"Steak?"

"Yes."

"Apples?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Applesause?"

"Yes"

"Can you do a BLT?"

"I'm pretty sure I said any kind of food."

"Chicken wings?"

"Ok, so just think about what you're saying, and if it's a food, then yes it ca-"

"Baloney!"

"Baloney! That is a food!"

She gasped. "How about jello?"

I inched closer to her. "Do you like jello?"

"I LOVE jello!"

"I love jello too! Oh, and peanut butter right?"

"Oh no, I am severely allergic to peanuts."

"Eh me too...and tomatoes."

She seemed interested. "Really?"

"Yeah. Cassie's allergic to alot of stuff, too."

Cassie perked up and smiled. "Yeah..."

"Like what?"

"Let's see...beef, peanuts, rice, peas, green beans, coffee, oats, various grains, cotton seed-"

"Cotton seed?"

"Yep. That's about it."

Sam's eyes widened. "Wow...that's alot..."

Cassie smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

"What do you guys want for breakfast?"

Steve shouted, "GUMMY BEARS!"

Bad idea. "Woah, Steve, no. We both know how you get around gummy bears."

Sam thought for a moment, then smiled. "How about...eggs?"

I caught on. "Toast."

"Orange juice."

"and, BACON!" we both yelled. I was so happy, I almost kissed her. She said "what are you doing?" I opened my eyes. "Nothing..."

Awkward moment.

"TO THE COMPUTER!" I shouted.

I typed the order, telling Sam yes, it was safe. Dangonmeter tells if food will over mutate, which won't happen.

I made my way over to a button. "Alright...this, probably won't explode..."

"What?"

I slammed my hand on the button and smiled triumphantly at Sam. "There ya have it. I have it set to rain on Monday morning."

Cassie clapped her hands. "Woo-hoo. Great. Now give me all the juicy details of when you first met!"

"Uh, no." I said, glaring as I got up. We all made our way to the exit when Sam spoke up. "So...I'm ready for that long story of how both of you met."

We stopped in our tracks. I fingered my lab coat while Cassie fingered her scar and her necklace. A gold butterfly. We glanced at each other and sighed.

"Should we tell her?" Cassie asked.

Before I could respond, Cassie turned to look at Sam. She stared for a moment into her eyes. Then sighed, looking downwards.

"Alright, we'll tell you. But you can't tell a soul. You either Manny...Manny?"

"He left already...and I won't tell anyone."

"Oh...well, here's the story..."

A/N: there you go! Sad story of how Flint and Cassie became close friends. Try and guess. :) Oh, and yes, I'm allergic to everything Cassie is.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Flint and Cassie's story

A/N: In this chapter, you find out how Flint and Cassie met and became close friends. Flashback in italics.

_It was a dark and rainy night off the coast of Swallow Falls. A ship was being tossed through the murky waters. Those in the ship were enjoying themselves. A celebration was taking place._

_Mayor shelbourne stood on a stage, smiling at the crowd. "And so, to celebrate the re-opening of the factory, I have brought everyone on this ship." The crowd wasn't too sure about the opening._

_And that wasn't the real reason._

_The citizens of Swallow Falls danced and joked and ate. Enjoying themselves. A boy named Flint was up next to a window, gazing at the sea. He loved boats and the ocean. A girl was sitting quietly, nervously looking outside at the storm. Her name was Cassie._

_A dinner of salad was served. A relief to all the sardines at lately. Maybe the factor would serve different things other than sardines and fish._

_A sudden jolt caused the people in the boat to lurch to the side. Everyone laughed. Cassie even mustered a small laugh._

_Mayor Shelbourne suddenly hopped up on the stage. "If everyone could, please exit through the door. There is a dance floor waiting."_

_Everyone eagerly got up and filed out. Cassie and Flint's family were last. The doors closed abruptly. Flint, Fran, Cassie, and her mom were the only ones left. Their dads were inside. Flint's mom stepped forward and jiggled the door. Locked._

_Cassie knocked. "Hey, open the door!"_

_A voice startled them from behind. "I'm afraid that isn't possible."_

_Then a click of his gun. Wait...two clicks?_

_All four turned around to face two people, covered from head to toe in black clothing. Almost like a spy. Another man walked in through another door. He was very short._

_Cassie's mom spoke first. "...Who are you?"_

_A smack filled the air. One of the people slapped Cassie's__ mom hard across the face. Cassie turned a furious shade of red and charged at him, only to be shoved back. She charged again and was slit with a knife on her cheek below her eye. That stopped her. She walked backwards, glaring._

_The man grinned evily. "This way."_

_Two men stepped behind them with their guns and forced them forward. They walked outside on a deck. Nowhere to run._

_The short man, apparently the leader, stepped forward. "Now maybe that son of yours will stop inventing and destroying the town, eh?"_

_Flint's eyes widened. He grabbed his mothers hand. Fran glared at him. "No he will not. Never. And you can't stop him!"_

_Silence._

_"...Well, I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choi-"_

_"Why are me and my daughter here?"_

_"Thank that guy for that." He said, pointing to the tallest one. He shrugged._

_"Now, as I was saying, I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice."_

_Then the worst moment of anyone's life happened._

_Bang! A gun fired shooting Fran. She collapsed on the ground. "MOM!" Flint cried. He knelt down and tried to help her up. Meanwhile, Cassie and her mom were battling the men. One finally restrained Cassie and tied her to a pole. Cassie's mom was still fighting, trying to get to Cassie._

_"Flint..." Fran was dying. Flint cried. It couldn't end this way. "Don't...stop..." Fran gasped for air._

_"What...WHAT?!" Flint was yelling through his tears._

_"...inventing..." Fran closed her eyes as her heart stopped. For good._

_Flint cried loudly and laid his head on his mother. She's gone. Dead. He thought. She told me to not stop inventing...and I won't._

_Flint laid down, crying. He was picked up and tied to a rail on the ground. He was too weak to fight._

_Finally, all the men grabbed Cassie's mom and tied her up. Not to a pole. They tied her arms and legs. She had seen too much._

_"What do we do with her?"_

_"...Throw her overboard."_

_"NO!" Cassie cried. She pulled against the ropes, but she was stuck._

_A heavy weight was tied to Cassie's mom, and they swung her, ready to throw her._

_"...1...2...3!"_

_She was thrown into the water and was pulled under, never to be seen again._

_They laughed evily as Cassie went weak, crying loudly. They noticed Fran and kicked her overboard in the water._

_They were about to leave when they turned around and saw Flint and Cassie, tied up and crying softly now._

_"What about them?"_

_The short one shrugged. "Leave them. I hope they learned their lesson. Besides, they'll probably die from hypothermia." And with that, they left laughing evilly._

_The only sound was the rain and thunder. Flint had stopped crying and was concentrating on how to get out. For Cassie's sake. He looked around and saw a knife that the man had dropped. perfect._

_He took his foot and stretched it to the knife, scooting it over to him. He picked it up with difficulties and sawed himself free. His wrists were red._

_Cassie was crying and shivering like crazy. A soft, quiet voice said, "Hey, are you ok?"_

_Cassie looked up and saw a boy about her age with wacky hair and a lab coat. He had a concerned look on his face. She quickly wiped her tears on her sleeve. "I'm...I'm fine..."_

_"Do you want some help?" He asked softly._

_"...sure" She said quietly. Flint came over and untied her wrists. She finally broke free and rubbed them. "Thanks."_

_There was silence. Cassie broke it. "I'm Cassie."_

_"Flint..."_

_More silence._

_"I'm...I'm sorry about your mom..."_

_Flint almost cried but he didn't. "I'm sorry about yours."_

_Cassie looked up and smiled sadly. Flint smiled sadly back. They both made their way through the door to the dining room. _

_Flint glanced at Cassie. "Who are they?"_

_Cassie looked up. "I don't know..."_

_They were at the door. She gently tried to open it and it was unlocked. She closed it back without making a sound. She looked at Flint sadly. "What do we tell them?"_

_Flint sighed and looked down. Silence._

_"...We can't..." Flint muttered._

_"...right..."_

_"It would tear them apart." They said at the same time._

_They looked at each other. That moment...that precise moment...they promised each other that they would never leave each other's side. Always there for each other. They both nodded. They told each other through their eyes._

_"Promise." They both said in unision. Cassie opened the door and stepped out. _

_Tim and Cassie's dad came up to them. "Where were you...and where's your mom?" Tim asked._

_Flint glanced at Cassie. She nodded. "I don't know...I can't find her..."_

_Everyone searched for them. They searched for years. Five years later they were pronounced dead. The mystery was never solved, and the only ones who knew were Flint and Cassie. _

Sam was quiet for a long time. "...Wow...I'm so sorry..."

We were sitting on the floor. Cassie pulled off her butterfly necklace. "This is all I have left of her." She said sadly.

"This is all I have left of my mom, too." I said, feeling my lab coat.

"That day I gained the fear of the ocean. Can't stand it." Cassie said, shuddering.

I grimaced. "I'm afraid of guns."

Cassie glared into space. "The mystery has been unsolved until this day. When I find those idiots..." Her voice trailed off.

No one spoke for awhile. Until a question formed in Sam's mind.

"Just out of curiosity...why did you tell me? We just met."

Cassie looked up. "One, you asked. Two, you didn't know them. And three...I can look into someone's eyes and know if I can trust them or not." She smiled. "I can trust you."

Sam smiled and stared at her hands.

Cassie decided to lighten the mood. "Also..." She smiled sinisterly at me. "I think you too will be quite close in the future."

Sam looked up and blushed. "Wai...what?

I looked up and rolled my eyes. "Never mind her..."

All three got up. Sam went to the elevator and smiled back at us. "Well, it was nice meeting you. I hope we meet again." She pushed the button and went downwards.

Cassie glanced at me. "Did we do the right thing? Telling her?"

I cocked my head. "I guess so."

We both made their way back into my lab. Cassie grinned. "I still think you two will end up marrying."

I shoved her.

A/N: Sad story...poor Flint and Cassie. Due to this dark scene, I decided to rate this T, for safety.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Thirty days

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Had an insane storm here. In Tennessee! Also, there's a time jump! Probably getting bored, so i'm jumping through the movie.

Sunday Cassie and I went over the FLDSMDFR. We made very few adjustments to the satelite. I was nervous about how things would turn out. Would it work? What if it malfunctions? What if the food is bland?

Cassie told me to stop worrying, it will be fine. I wasn't so sure.

Monday. I run outside and wait anxiously for the food. Cassie came over and stood beside me. Once it started to rain, I breathed a huge sigh of relief. We strolled through town, smiling at the townsfolk, only to be stopped by the mayor. He went on a rant about the grand opening of Swallow Falls. I zoned out until he said, "Everyone, everywhere, is going to love your inventions."

That's all I ever wanted. To be liked. Is that too much to ask?

The next few weeks zoomed by. I tried sugar and went into a sugar coma. I found out I couldn't stand celery. My favorite food turned out to be chicken. All this time the citizens of Swallow Falls enjoyed the food. Of course, Sam broadcast the food weather. I got to see her more...

My latest invention was the outtasider. It blasts the food over the hills. I don't know what I was thinking when I invented it. Oh well, at least the town is cleaner.

The name of the town was later changed to ChewandSwallow. A crazy idea by our crazy mayor. Everyday he seemed to gain 50 pounds.

A week from the opening, I came to my dad's store.

"Hey dad, I'm on the way to my lab. If you want to come, I can...show you how to make the food...?"

Unfortunately, he said no. Then he offered me to work in his store. AGAIN. Geez, no one even goes there anymore. Cassie told me that he just wants to spend time with me, but I know the real reason. He wants me to stop inventing and stop making it rain food. Yeah right.

A few days before the opening, Earl stopped by and asked me to do something special for Cal's birthday. I said no, until he got me when he said fathers want to do things for their sons. My dad never does anything with me. Cal can't be that way.

So Cassie and I brainstormed and we came up with the idea to make it snow ice cream.

It was insane. I even designed it to form into scoops. Sam thought it was incredible. I decided to try one of my infamous jokes...

"In designing the ice cream to formulate into scoops, I don't know how you're going to top this."

Time for a joke. "Maybe with hot fudge?" I laughed obnoxiously. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHaHahahaaa..." Sam gave me a wierd look. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cassie facepalm herself.

But that day I learned the wonders of a snowball fight. I probably nailed people too hard, but it was INSANE!

"SNOWBALL!" I yelled at the top of my lungs everytime I hit someone.

I watched Sam to her broadcast. When it was over, I felt something hit me. I turned around and saw Cassie whistling innocently. I nailed her in the shoulder and we were off. Slamming snowballs at eachother. Sam joined in after a while, then _all_ of Swallow Falls joined in a HUGE snowball fight. It was awesome.

The day before the opening, I found myself thinking of Sam. Maybe I should ask her out. No. Yes. NO. YES.

So I decided to call Miss date doctor. "Help me!"

"What?"

"I want to ask Sam out."

There was a pause. "...about time! What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. That's why I called."

Cassie sighed. "You don't even know what to do?"

"No."

"..."

"..."

"Ok! I'll be right over."

She came about ten minutes later. "Well? What dies she like?"

"Weather, jello...yeah."

She shrugged. "How about something to do with jello?"

We brainstormed for hours, but we finally came up with the perfect idea. A jello dome! Made of pure jello. Now to call Sam. But Cassie counciled me first

After researching, roleplaying, dialing, hanging up, regretting, repsyching, and saying what I'm doing, I finally got the nerve to talk to Sam, reading the notes Cassie gave me.

"Hi Sam. How are you. That's nice. I was wondering if you would like to go on a da-a-ac-activity. With me. Tomorrow."

Sam paused. "...Um...Ok?"

"Great. Bye. MEET ME IN THE FOREST!" I slammed the phone down.

It took forever, but Cassie and I made it rain, molded, and pressed, to reveal a giant jello dome. It was amazing. I only hoped Sam thought so too.

Sam loved it. We bounced and froliced and finally ended up watching the sunset. I found out a ton of things about Sam. She used to be a nerd. She wore glasses, and she had a pony tail. Know what else?

She looked beautiful in a ponytail and glasses. We talked for a few minutes and she suddenly leaned in. Trying to kiss me. _Trying to KISS me?_ I almost exploded. Instead I tried to lean in too, but I ened up blowing out my cheeks. But something awful happened. MY. PHONE. RANG. I apologized a million times and plummeted 10 stories to the ground.

And guess what? IT WAS THE MAYOR. Erg. But he wanted me to cut the ribbon, which i was phsyched for. Cassie listened to my story and widened her eyes in excitement when I told her we almost kissed. But she facepalmed when I told her about the phone call. But she was happy for my about the ribbon.

My dad was a different story. We went to the roofless and he put me down and stabbed a knife in me. At least that's what it felt like. How could he just...just...put me down like that?

I told Cassie about it on out way home. She listened and understood. But I noticed the food was getting larger. We got home and the dangometer was in yellow. I didn't know what to do. Then the MAYOR appeared out of nowhere. How did he get in here anyway? He went on about If i kept it going, everyone would love me. If I stopped it, no one would ever like me.

I sighed and punched in the latest order, hesitating before pushing the button. Bigger is better, right?

I smashed my hand on the button. Big mistake.

A/N: And I'll leave it at that. I already know how the ending will go. Should I do a sequel? Review please!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Grand Opening and tornadoes

School had actually turned up for me. People seem nicer in ways. People I didn't even know said "hello" to me in the halls. Brent wasn't as bad. He didn't glare at me or anything. He just hung out with his football team. But Jake was a different story. He seemed to get meaner. He would shove me or make fun of me or something else. Sigh.

But today is the big day. I actually get to cut the ribbon! I got up super early and sat in front of the mirror for what seemed like hours. I was nervous/excited/scared/excited/nervous. I finally decided on a tuxedo t-shirt, my lab coat, and matted down hair. It was ok. I ran out the door and to the town square. Food was already raining. I made a mental note to avoid the spaghetti, especially the sauce.

I sat behind the curtain with my face and watch people slowly appear. Boats with hundreds of people came. Cassie appeared out of nowhere and wished me luck. I glanced out the curtain nervously. Looked like thousands now. I licked my hands and tried to fix my hair.

"Flint! You need to look at this." Sam appeared with a briefcase thingy.

"Why aren't you on tv? You're supposed to be broadcasting this." Why WASN'T she on tv? This is one of the biggest days of life.

"There's a problem." She went on and opened the briefcase. It was a radar map. I suddenly knew what she was getting at. Not her too! I already got this speech by my dad. I shut her radar map.

"I know, bigger portion sizes, everyone loves it!"

"I'm not sure we're doing the right thing her." She opened it again and I shut it again.

"Sam listen, I-"

"What if we've bitten of more than we can chew?"

I rolled my eyes. She doesn't understand. "For the first time in my life everybody loves something that I've done. Why can't you just be happy for me and go say the weather or something. Sheesh."

That was a little harsh, but I can't worry about that now. I heard the Mayor call my name and I burst out of the curtain. People cheered for me. It felt so good!

"Brent, we're going to need you to hand over the ceremonial scizzors." The Mayor said as I grinned.

"But," Joe Towne ripped them from his grasp. "No!" He handed them to me. I gaped at them in awe.

Brent got up and came in front of the stage. "I'm baby Brent!" He ripped his clothes off. People booed. "WHO AM I?!" He ran and tripped.

The mayor whispered in my ear, "Go ahead, Flint. "Everybody loves you." I looked at the crowd. They love me. It sent chills through me. They love me. I held the scizzors up high and grinned as they cheered louder. I caught Cassie's eye and she gave me a thumbs up, grinning. I turned around and walked to the curtain. I closed my eyes and cut it.

Chills ripped though me. Not the good kind. The kind that tells you something's wrong. I looked at the sky as a wind blew me. Ratbirds scattered. The crowd grew strangly quiet. I saw Cassie and she mouthed, "What's going on?"

I stuck my finger in the air and licked it. "Salt and pepper wind?" Something blasted me in the face. I pried it off. "Oregano." My eyes caught movement and I looked around the oregano.

OH. MY. GOSH. A spaghetti funnel was stretching to the ground. I struck and flung sauce everywhere. I gaped at it. "Mamamia," I muttered as I dropped the oregano. My dad was right. Sam was right. Sam. I looked over at Sam. She glared at me and took off. "Sam, wait, no, I can turn it off!" Cassie ran up beside me. "Was THIS you're idea?!" We had to yell to be heard over the wind.

"No! I yelled back. I shielded my eyes from the wind.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" The wind go stronger.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"WHAT DO WE DO?!"

I looked at the tornado. Lo and behold, my lab was in that direction. "I can turn it off." I muttered.

"WHAT?!"

"MEET ME AT MY LAB!" She nodded and I took off. I dodged people cars, flying signs, meatballs, and sauce. I somehow got swept up on the flying obstacles. I climbed in a chair. "Oh no." I said. I flew in side the tornado and back out. Using my lab coat as a parachute, I flew down, but it got swept away. "NO!" I cried out.

I don't know how, but I managed to get to the ground. I shrugged. Cassie ran up. I noticed sauce on my arm and I swept it away. "Are you ok?" She asked. We could hear each other better here.

"I'll pay for that later."

"GUMMY BEARS!"

"Not now Steve." We climbed in the elevator. "So what's the plan?" Cassie said as the elevator opened.

"We just need to go in my computer and get the kill code, so it can shut down the OH WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" The mayor was typing on the computer. Not good.

"Up here ordering dinner for the last twenty minutes. Why, is something going on?"

Wait did he just say...? "I've gotta stop the machine! Everyone's in danger because of me!" He slung me away from him and Cassie helped me up.

"Oh, It can't be that bad." He pressed the button.

Oh no. I made noises as the mayor left. Wait. I'll just stop the order. "I can still stop the order with the kill code!" I ran up to the computer and typed furiously. "Sending kill code!" The mayor appeared again and pinned my neck with a shrimp.

"Flint!" Cassie ran over to me and tried to pry me off him. I grabbed a red pepper and stuffed it in his eye. He screamed. Suddenly I lunged as a radish flew towards me. "Hey, Flint, it's been nice to BEET you!"

"THAT'S A RADISH!" I arched so I wouldn't hit the radish. I pressed the button as the radish hit the sattelite exlpoded. Blue sparks rained everywhere. No one moved for a second. Cassie looked at me with a worried expression. I walked to my computed slowly. It said ERROR.

"That was the only way to comunicate with the machine. What exactly did you order?"

"A vegas-style all-you-can-eat buffet."

Oh. No. I gaped at the computer. The mayor, Steve, and Cassie backed away from me slowly. This is bad. BAD. The world is going to be destroyed. Suddenly I ran. I ignored Cassie calling behind me. I zoomed out of my lab. I climbed into the nearest trash can and had a good cry.

I'm just a piece of junk.

A/N: Aww...Flint was just trying to help. Stupid Mayor.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Flying car 2

A/N: This chapter is going to be later than usual thanks to my sorry excuse for a computer. Sorry!

I heard the elevator open and Cassie calling my name. She ran around and finally peered in my trash can.

"Flint, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Just throwing myself away since I'm a useless piece of junk." I muttered.

"You need to come out of there. The world is in trouble. Don't do this to yourself—"

Suddenly I lost it. I shot up out of the trash can and glared at her. "Wait. Don't _do _this to myself?! I ALREADY DESTROYED THE WORLD! What more damage can I do?!"

Cassie winced and slowly edged away from me. She hated being yelled at, and I hated yelling, but I couldn't take it anymore. "You know what?! Why don't you just leave me?! You're just like my dad! Always criticizing me! All I've ever been doing is trying to help, but is that not good enough?!"

Ok, calm down Flint. What's wrong with me?! I have never, ever yelled at anyone in my life. Cassie had a scared look in her eyes, and she was _this _close from bolting. I was making my way to her and she was walking backwards away from me.

In a very small voice, she said, "Flint…"

"JUST LEAVE!" I shouted.

Cassie's eyes widened. Before I could say anything, she turned and ran for her life. I glared after her, then stared after sadly. What have I done? I literally yelled at her. Screamed. What kind of friend am I?

I climbed back in the trash can and cried. Again.

* * *

Cassie ran through the town until she was a safe distance from Flint. _How could he say that?_ She thought. She felt hurt.

She ran into Tim carrying his lab coat and he raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed. "Flint."

He nodded and made his way to his home.

* * *

I heard my dad call my name and groaned. I hoped I didn't yell at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Well, I tried to help everybody but instead I...I ruined everything. I'm just a piece of junk. So...I threw myself away, along with all these dumb inventions." I showed him the inventions, finally pointing at me.

He went on with a speech, but I interrupted him. "Mom was wrong about me. I'm not and inventor. I should've just quit when you said."

"...Well, when it rains, you put on a coat."

Not a metaphor. "Dad, you know I don't understand fishing metaph-" I glanced up and saw my lab coat. My eyes widened. "What?" How did he get it? "...My coat." I whispered. I held it up and my dad disappeared. Hope surged through me. "Come on Steve, We've got Deim to Carpe."

I ran in a frenzy to my lab a downloaded the kill code.

"Kill code downloaded"

"re-designing"

"virtualizing"

"cutting"

"forging"

"wiring"

"HELPING!"

"testing"

I pushed a button and a large blue fire spat out. "YES!" I threw my hands in the air.

I ran in my car and drove it out of my lab. "Flying car 2. Now with wings!" I smiled and drove it through town.

Large pieces of food were already falling. I nearly crashed into a giant Sushi, almost crushed by a cucumber, and dodged a flying macaroni. I exhaled loudly and pulled in the midst of everyone running. I jumped on top of my caar and yelled loudly, "EVERYONE!"

Everyone stopped running. "I want to apologize." I climbed of my car and noticed Sam. "Especially you Sam." She glared. I noticed Cassie. "And...Cassie." She glared also.

I explained my plan to the town, until the mayor blurted out, "This is all his fault. Get him." This turned the town on anger mode and they ran to me in a frenzy. I dived in my car and rolled the window up. They rocked the car back and forth. Then Earl appeared. "HEY!" Everyone stared at him.

"This mess we're in is all our faults. I didn't even protect my own son. I'm as mad as Flint as you are. In fact, when he gets out of that car, I'm gonna slap him in the face! I know he made the food, but he was made to order. And now it's time for all of us to pay the bill."

The town cheered and stepped away from the car. "Thank you Earl." I said. He slapped me. "Sorry," He said. "It's ok," I said. The whole town took off for the docks. I watched with my chest puffed out for some reason, smiling. "I'm coming with you." Sam jumped up. "You're going to need someone to navigate you through that storm. I can't let you do this alone." "Oh Sam I'm so sorry." I leaned in, but she stopped me. "Are you kidding?! No!" Then Manny stepped up and pretty soon he was part of the crew. Then Brent went on about a boring speech. Then HE joined (ugh). Before we got in the car, I remembered something. "Be right back!"

I ran to the docks and saw everyone building boats. I searched until I found Cassie sitting on a piece of bread. I hesitated before sitting beside her. She tensed. "Hey." No response. "Are you ok?" I asked softly. She looked at me. "I don't know." She sighed and glanced downwards. "Look, if I said-"

I got up. "Cassie, you did absolutely nothing. I was just stressed. So can you forgive me?"

She looked in my eyes. I saw her eyes twinkle for a minute. She smiled. "You never actually said you were sorry."

I grinned. "Ok! I'm sorry!"

She smiled. "Better. Let's go."

We made our way back to the car and took off. "Ok." I said. I shakily drove the car down the docks. I gave the ratbirds helping me a thumbs up as I steered up into the sky.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Meatballs and ratbirds

A/N: Here's the chapter I promised!

Flint: About time

Me: Hey! It's not my fault I have so much homework! Now get back in the flying car 2!

Flint: I don't want to die!

Me: You won't! (sighs)

I'll skip through so you won't get bored. And...today's my birthday! YAY! My birthday present for you is to write a chapter. SharottoSuperSaiyan4, I would LOVE ideas, no promises I'll use every single one though.

* * *

I swerved the car as I nearly missed being hit by a random object. Sam was saying something about precipitation. I wasn't listening. I was more focused on the scary meatball ahead of me.

"It's almost as if it's..." Sam said.

"...Inside a giant meatball." I finished.

We gaped at it. "Water goes in the top...a food hurricane comes out the bottom." Sam said quietly. I got butterflies. Suddenly, meatballs became my least favorite food.

Cassie stared at the meatball. "So...the FLDSMDFR is in there?"

"Yep."

"..."

"Anybody order pizza?" Sam said as I heard a whoosing sound behind us. She gasped as a piece nearly took of her hand.

"HOLD ON!"

* * *

Now Manny is driving. Things are a LOT smoother. I gazed at the water cyclone and told everyone the plan. Brent will be president of backseat.

"Car upside-down, GO!" The car swerved upside down. "Ladies first?" Sam and Megan glared at me. "No? alright." I jumped down and screamed like a girl. Sam caught up and grabbed my arm. "AS LONG AS WE STAY ON COURSE IT SHOULD BE A STRAIGHT SHOT TO THE-" Something bumped us to the left. I looked over, screaming, and saw Brent. Annoyance filled me.

I hit the bottom. Sam fell on me, Cassie fell on Sam, and Brent fell on Cassie. "WE'RE A TEAM"

* * *

"Dad? Dad?! Can you hear me?! DAD?!" I yelled in my phone. Why isn't he answering?

"Guys?" Brent said in a scared voice. I glanced up and saw chickens hovering on the ceiling. Crap. "GOGOGOGO!" I yelled.

We sprinted forward, but were soon surrounded by the chickens. Brent trotted up to one and was swallowed whole.

"THEY ATE BRENT!" Sam and I yelled. I said a few final words to my dad before I hung up. Suddenly my phone beeped. I got a message. "Dad." I muttered. I glanced at Sam and grinned.

* * *

I tied licorce rope around me. Sam lowered me into the peanut brittle hole. i told her the plan. Suddenly we were hit by a mini earthquake. Sam let go of me. I screamed towards the ground. Cassie fell in the whole and grabbed onto a random pretzel stick jutting out. Sam reached forward and grabbed the rope, only to be cut.

"You got cut, didn't you?"

"Uh...It's just a scratch." Sam became swollen and red.

I knew what had to be done. I told Sam to let go. She wouldn't. Then she told me she liked me. Like as a friend? No, like, like me like me.

"Me too...but about you." I smiled softly. Cassie grinned. Sam smiled (I think). I bit the licorice as Sam called my name. I fell on the ground. Sam was no longer there. Cassie hung on for dear life.

"Cassie, go with Brent."

She shook her head. "Uh-uh. No way."

"I'm not risking your life for something I've done."

She let go and fell. She stood up and looked at me. "10 years ago, Flint. 10 years ago, We promised each other we would protect each other. And I'm not breaking that promise."

That was one of the nicest things she said to me. I smiled and hugged her. What would I do without her?

We walked forward and watched the FLDSMDFR release another bomb.

* * *

I swung on my rope to the FLDSMDFR. Cassie was at the bottom of the giant hole, waiting for my signal. I tied around the FLDSMDFR. "Sorry old friend. Kitchen's closed." I dug my phone into the socket and pushed play. THE CAT VIDEO CAME ON! WHAT THE HECK, DAD?!

"NO!" I panicked. Cassie knew the plan was screwed. Suddenly the rope broke. I clung on for dear life. The globe thing filled up with a food cloud. Wait. wait...THAT'S IT! I looked at my spray on shoes. Would it work? Yes. I am Flint Lockwood, the inventor.

I glanced at Cassie. "You need to jump!"

"WHAT?! But-"

"TRUST ME!"

She stared at me. She nodded. "I trust you." She jumped. I knew the ratbirds would catch her.

I took out my spray on shoes and sprayed the opening. Then I let go.

* * *

Half of my hair was burned. Food was splattered on me. I was a mess.

But that doesn't matter. Everyone was glad I was alive. They loved me. Sam, my dad, and Cassie were especially happy. When me dad told me that speech, I was amazed he though that of me. I hugged him. Cassie shoved me over to Sam and smiled.

"So...where were we?"

"You were about to kiss me."

"Where you gonna kiss me back?"

"Why don't you find out?"

"Cause I don't wanna go for it and then get shut donw again, ya know..."

"Just kiss me." She whispered. She leaned in. I leaned in. Our cheeks puffed out.

Something exploded in me when our lips touched. Every emotion surged. When we pulled apart, I was almost sorry. We smiled at each other.

"FINALLY!" Cassie yelled. Everyone glanced at her. She turned red.

The crowd broke apart. The mayor was saved from the ocean and put in jail. Then we came into a group. Brent. Me. Cassie. Sam. Brent actually became my friend. I think.

We sat on the docks. Sam and I held hands. I think Cassie would rob a bank before she would date Brent. We watched the sunset.

Brent grinned. "Guess what?"

I glanced at him. "What?"

"Our high school was undamaged whatsoever. We will still have to go to school and people will stay in our gym while their homes are fixed."

Great. I'll probably get picked on more than ever. "...oh..."

"That's not all."

"What else?"

"People from the states are moving here."

This didn't relate to me. Cassie's jaw dropped. "From Tennessee?!"

"Yeah, some are from Tennessee."

She grinned. "AWESOME. I GET TO SEE SOME OF MY OLD FRIENDS!" She went on.

I glanced at Sam. "So, I guess life goes back to normal?"

Sam smiled. "I hope not."

* * *

A/N: Finally done with the movie! Not done with the fanfiction yet! So...here come some of Cassie's friends! YEE-HAW! Should Cassie have a boyfriend? REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Happiness and Trouble

A/N: SORRY FOR THE WAIT ON THE LAST CHAPTER! (explodes) I could have SWORN I posted it, but apparently I didn't. Anyway, here's another chapter. Things get interesting...

* * *

The next day was Sunday. The people from the states would be arriving. Cassie woke up bright and early and ran over to my house.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! _

I sleepily opened my eyes and glanced at the clock. 6 AM?! I groaned and got out of bed. I walked to the window and looked down. Cassie was standing there. She grinned. "About time! Let's GO!" She yelled.

"It's 6 AM! Why so early?"

"BECAUSE! NOW HURRY UP AND GET DRESSED!"

* * *

The whole town stood at the docks. Me, Cassie, Brent, and Sam stood in our cluster. A boat slowly appeared in the distance. Cassie made sure she wasn't anywhere near the ocean. She was still scared of it.

The boat came closer and docked. People waved and cheered. Then they came off. A couple walked off and gazed around. Cassie immediantly recognized them and ran towards them. They noticed her and grinned. They clashed in a big hug.

Me, Sam, and Brent ran up to her. Cassie broke from the hug and grinned widely. "Hey guys. I would like you to meet Karla and John. And, I would like you to meet Sam, and Brent." They already knew Me.

Karla smiled. She had brown hair and a flower headband. "Hi."

John grinned. He had brown hair also. "Hey."

"Hi." Everyone said.

Cassie grinned. "Anyone else coming?"

She turned to the boat. More people filed off. But one guy with brown hair and gray-green eyes stood out. Cassie recognized him from anywhere. "J-Jason? He's here?"

"Yeah." John muttered.

Jason glanced around and looked in Cassie's direction. Cassie gulped and looked down, hoping he didn't recognize her. He kept walking.

Cassie glanced up and watched him walk to the town. "I remember him." She said softly.

I nodded. "Me too."

Sam looked confused. "Who is he?"

Cassie turned red. "Oh...I had a crush on him since 4th grade..."

Sam smiled. "Oh..."

Awkward silence.

Karla grinned. "WELL! Let's go see ChewandSwallow!"

"It's going to be changed back to Swallow Falls." Said Flint.

They walked around and pointed out things. Cassie tried to avoid Jason as much as possible. He seemed to be doing the same thing she was.

* * *

"Bye guys!" Karla and John said. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Cassie called. They were going to buy a house.

It was a clear night. We were going to our houses to savage anything we could, then headin to the school gym. Cassie walked around town glancing around the shadows. It was a really beautiful night. Full moon. Stars blazing. Too bad she had no one to share this with.

Suddenly, she heard a bush rustle to her right. She glanced at it. She walked faster. A rock bounced on the road ahead of her. She ran. She heard footsteps behind her, but she was too scared to look. She ran to her school gym and surrouned herself with people. She didn't sleep that night.

* * *

I walked to the gym and heard a _SNAP!_ behind me. I glanced back. Nothing. Shrugging, I continued walking. A small pebble was thrown at me. It didn't hurt, but it scared me half to death. Forgetting my lab, I sprinted to the gym and sat in the center of the room. I didn't sleep either.

* * *

The next day was Monday. I was still tired from the night before. I got up and looked around. My fellow classmates were getting ready. Cassie had bags under her eyes like me.

"You didn't sleep?" She asked.

"No. Too scared." I said.

"Wait...It happened to you too?"

Before we went to class, we found out only Me and Cassie were stalked. Not Sam. Not Karla. Not Brent or John. Cassie looked at me knowingly. "You don't think..."

"No...It couldn't be..."

"Could it?" She trailed off.

We both knew. It just COULDN'T be related to our mother's deaths. I don't see how.

But you never know.

* * *

The day went by slow. But it was an pretty good day. I was still pretty famous for the FLDSMDFR. People talked to me now. But Jake was meaner than ever. He took my lunch. He dumped his trash on me. He stuffed feathers in my locker. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was jealous of me.

At the end of the day, we filed into the gym. I sat on my cot and glanced around. People were talking quietly. My dad was talking to Earl. Sam came over and sat beside me. "It's peaceful, isn't it?"

"Yep." I gingerly took her small hand into my long one.

An announcement came over the innercom: _Attention. The homecomeing game will still be in two weeks. Please vote who you think should be nominated to run, and who should be king and queen. Remember, only two pairs a class. Thank you._

Sam looked at me. "Homecoming?"

I grinned. "Hmm...Maybe we'll get elected?"

Sam only smiled.

* * *

Cassie sat down on her cot. Flint and sam looked busy, so she didn't bother them. She looked around at the people. The hairs on her neck stood up. Some one was staring at her. She turned her head slightly to the left. In her peripheral vision, she saw Jason. Staring.

She turned away. She couldn't let him know it was her. Yet.

* * *

A/N: Well, remember when Flint and Cassie were running at night earlier in the chapter? That was a preview of a sequel. (laughs maniacly) Who do you think it is? Also, who thinks Cassie and Jason are a cute couple, or would be? REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Homecoming and Spirit Week

The next weeks was a blur. I remember Cassie avoiding Jason. Karla and John were together. Sam and I were together. Jake tormented me. Brent hung out with us. Also, everyone was moved out of the gym.

But then came Homecoming election day. I voted for me and Sam and Karla with John. I made my way to the bleachers and sat with Sam. This week was spirit week. Friday was the homecoming game. Sports day was also today. You were supposed to dress as your favorite sport. A lot of people were dressed blue and gray, like our school mascot, a shark. Cassie, Karla, and John were orange and white for UT.

Pep rally every day. We cheered as loud as we could. The mascot, the sport teams, the cheerleaders, all of them came on the court and did stuff. The best dressed for our class were Brent and some girl. I couldn't blame him. He had a large shark costume on and he was holding a bucket of sardines.

Then the Homecoming winners.

Wait…

Wait…

And…

SAM AND I WON! I exploded. Sam and I were going to homecoming. Cool. Sam grinned. I grinned. Everyone cheered. Jake was furious.

The second winners was another couple I didn't know. More cheering.

Tuesday. Nerd day. Dress like a nerd. I slicked my hair back and put on fake buck teeth. But some people were dress up like me and Sam. Jake was dressed like me and made fun of me. Best dressed were random people.

Wednesday. Character day. Sam and I got creative. I was Mickey Mouse and she was Minnie. Cassie came as Ronald McDonald! I wasn't surprised she won. But then…Jason won too. Cassie looked lik she was going to die. I don't know if Jason recognized her or not.

Thursday. 80's day. All the girls game with BIG hair. I came as Elvis. Jake did too, and he won.

Friday came. The day of homecoming. I was a nervous wreck. Today was School spirit day. Basically the same as Monday. Then came the time for homecoming. I exploded. My suit was on, wacky hair, spray on shoes, and a rose for Sam. I drove to her house and rang the doorbell.

Then the door opened. Sam was…and angel. Beautiful. Gorgeous. My eye's got big. "Wow…you look beautiful."

She turned red. "Thanks."

We drove to the school. I parked my car and got ready to drive it on the field. A teacher gave me the signal, and I drove it on the field. Sam was sitting on top, waving to the crowd. Cassie and everyone was in the bleachers, cheering. I drove to the end. I helped Sam down and escorted her to the field. We walked for a picture. I posed with Sam, and we got in line. Time to announce queen.

_Thank you all for coming to our 42 annual homecoming. As most of you know, it is time to announce the king and queen. The winner is…_

I held my breath.

_…FLINT LOCKWOOD AND SAM SPARKS!_

The crowd exploded. You should have seen Jakes face. Sam hugged me. A crown was placed on our heads. Then we headed for the gym.

We won the game that day. It was against a team in New York. It was a great day.

That weekend, I was working on my invention, when my doorbell rang. I opened the door and Sam stood there. She smiled. "Can I come in?"

I jumped inside of me. "uh…sure."

Sam walked in. I followed behind her and started to wring my hands. She walked over to my invention table. "What's this?"

"Just, uh, invention ideas…"

"Cool." She walked around and stopped at the window. It was a clear night. The stars glittered the sky and there was a full moon. It was huge. "Wow." She muttered.

I ran to the light switch and shut it off so she could see better. I walked to the window and stood beside her. "Yeah, wow."

Later, Cassie came in. She walked around, but couldn't find Flint. She came to the window and saw two dark silhouetts in the light of the moon. Close. She took a flash-less picture. It was beautiful.

A/N: AW. I love the scene at the end. If you couldn't picture it, go here:

imgres?q=a+couple+kissing+with+the+moon&start=99&hl=en&biw=712&bih=563&tbm=isch&tbnid=TdkuvMJaKn6KQM:&imgrefurl= soucfd/stencil-image-of-man-and-woman-kissing&doci d=ZKywBVcVGBCarM&imgurl= 1. files/42134144/kiss%252520and%252520moon%252520_ &w=590&h=590&ei=mQodUpo8y6WxBJb3gfgB&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=32&page=6&tbnh=140&tbnw=133&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:100,i:46&tx=20&ty=104

ARE CASSIE AND JASON CUTE TOGETHER?! TELL ME IN REVIEWS!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Happy Holidays

A/N: omigosh. A BREAK! Finally, I can write a new chapter. I am now writing 2 stories. And…CWACOM in 3 DAYS! -

Halloween came and went. Thanksgiving was the best I ever had. We actually didn't eat sardines for a change! Next Holliday was…Christmas.

Everyone put their Christmas trees up. Then Swallow Falls got decked out like it usually does. It was beautiful.

School was let out Friday for Christmas break. We trampled outside to the…snow! We stared in awe. The first snow.

Cassie was ecstatic. She pulled our huddle together and said, "My house, tonight, Christmas party."

We didn't know Jason was listening.

"Flint! Come on in!"

I trampled in and shook the snow off of me. We already got 6 inches and it was still coming. A blast of warm air overwhelmed me. I took my coat off and hung it up. A fire was going.

Cassie smiled. Everyone held hot cocoa. "Have a cup." She handed me a glass.

I dumped in marshmallows and sat next to Sam.

Cassie stood up. "Now that we are all here, I think we should do something…Christmassy.

Brent groaned. "Do we all have to?"

Cassie glared at him. "Yes, we ALL have to. Anyway, anyone have any ideas?"

"…"

Sam spoke up. "How about we make a video of the nativity scene and post it on youtube?"

Before anyone said anything, there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" Cassie went to the door.

It was Jason. He shivered. "H-Hi. I heard there was a Christmas party."

Cassie was frozen with shock on her face.

Jason glanced at the fire. "C-Can I come in?"

Silence.

I saved Cassie. "Sure."

I pulled Cassie aside and let him in. He sat down with us and took his coat off. Cassie glanced from him to me and to him. He stared curiously back. Cassie asked, "Why are you here?"

He shrugged. "I don't know Just wanted to come."

Cassie stuttered, "Uh, um…so…nativity scene?"

That's what we did. I was Joseph, Sam was Mary, Brent, John, and Jason alternated between shepherds and wise men, Karla was the angel, and Cassie found a crumpled blanket for baby Jesus. Cassie was the videotaper. "ACTION!"

We made the video and posted it.

"While we wait for views, hows about carols?"

"Ok." I grinned.

Cassie glanced around. Then she glanced at me. "Most wonderful time?"

Everyone grinned, including Jason. "Yeah."

It's the most wonderful time of the year  
With the kids jingle belling  
And everyone telling you "Be of good cheer"  
It's the most wonderful time of the year  
It's the hap-happiest season of all  
With those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings  
When friends come to call  
It's the hap- happiest season of all

There'll be parties for hosting  
Marshmallows for toasting  
And caroling out in the snow  
There'll be scary ghost stories  
And tales of the glories of  
Christmases long, long ago

It's the most wonderful time of the year  
There'll be much mistltoeing  
And hearts will be glowing  
When love ones are near  
It's the most wonderful time of the year

There'll be parties for hosting  
Marshmallows for toasting  
And caroling out in the snow  
There'll be scary ghost stories  
And tales of the glories of  
Christmases long, long ago

It's the most wonderful time of the year  
There'll be much mistltoeing  
And hearts will be glowing  
When love ones are near  
It's the most wonderful time  
It's the most wonderful time  
It's the most wonderful time  
It's the most wonderful time of the year

Cassie smiled. "I love that song."

We continued singing carols until we ran out. Brent pulled out a beer. "Anybody want any?"

Cassie grabbed it, walked outside, dug a hole in the snow, poured it out, buried the bottle, and covered it up with snow. She came back in. "No."

Brent pouted. "You'll see the bottle when the snow melts."

* * *

It was almost time to go when Jason spoke up. "Can I talk to you Cassie?"

Cassie glanced at him. "Uh…sure." She led him outside.

Jason glanced down. Cassie gazed at him. "You wanted me?"

Jason looked back at her. They stared at each other for a few minutes. He nodded. "I…lrkdnmgf."

Cassie blinked. "Huh?"

"Ihmfjkdfdsndf."

"I…don't…"

"I like you."

Cassie's heart stopped. "Wait…you…"

"Yes, I said I like you. That's why I came to Swallow Falls. That's why I came to this party." His eyes changed to sadness. "I couldn't stand being apart from you."

Cassie blushed. "I…like you too."

* * *

They went back inside. As it turned out, Cassie became Jason's girlfriend. We all went home.

Days passed and finally Christmas came. Everyone showed back up. So did everyone's parents. We all got gifts. I gave Sam a necklace while she gave me a taropilosh. It was essential for my invention. "Thanks Sam." I smiled. She smiled back.

Overall, It was the best Christmas ever.

A/N: So, CassieXJason?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Senior Trip

A/N: Two chapters in one day? Wow. Looks like this story is nearing its end. It was fun though.

Winter ended. It was now late spring, and I was phsyced for the senior trip. We are going to...Universal Studios! I had never been to the states, so I couldn't wait. I packed my suitcase. The I decided I needed more stuff. Then I decided to bring food. And a pillow. And a blanket, alarm clock, blueprints, spray-on-shoe can, books, and other stuff I didn't need. I shoved it all in the suitcase and tried to close it. Nope. No way would it close.

Nine years later, it closed, after taking out a few things. I carried it downstairs and went to bed. Tomorrow would be the plane ride.

* * *

"DAD! GET UP!" I yelled. I was already dressed and downstairs. My dad sluggishly got up and got ready. I was so excited I almost threw up. I twirled on my way to the car. We drove. I gazed outside. It was 4 a.m. and the stars twinkled near a cresent moon.

I arrived at school, told my dad bye, and joined my friends. They were excited too.

"Dude, I'm definately riding Doctor Doom's Fearfall." Brent said.

Karla shuddered. "Sounds dangerous."

Brent grinned. "Get this. Only teens and older can ride it."

I wasn't a big fan of large coasters. I've never ridden one, so...

Cassie grinned. "Same here. Big coasters!" She loves them.

The bus arrive and we piled on. We sat near the back. We drove to school and got to the airport. Plane via Orlando.

Plane ride. We watched the sunrise out the windows. I thought it was amazing with Sam beside me.

Finally, we landed. It was 10 a.m. We grabbed a hotel and got a bus to Universal.

We drove. Then we parked and I almost exploded. All the kids ran off the bus and chased each other. Brent chased me. I chased Sam. Sam ran after Karla, etc. Jake started making out with a cheerleader (wha?). Then our teacher called us in order. We went past the gates, and everyone sprinted to their favorite attraction they wanted to go to.

* * *

By lunch I was exhausted. I was hot. Really hot. It felt like a furnace outside. I went into the men's room and splashed cold water on my face. I wanted so badly to jump into a cold pool.

I walked back out to Sam and we continued through the park. We ate lunch and headed to the E.T. ride. It was awesome how they made the special effects in the movie.

Then we rode this ride where you're in an earthquake, a fire, a flood, and a bunch of other stuff. It was insane. I stayed away from the big coasters.

By the end of the day, I almost passed out from heat exhaustion. We filed onto the bus and drove in the heat. Everyone was sweating. Sam laid her head on my shoulder.

We arrived at the hotel. It was heaven. Cold air blasted us and we all sighed in relief. We ate dinner at Fazoli's

* * *

For the rest of the week, we stayed at Universal and got hot again. We obsessed ourselves with all they had. Awesome.

On the last day Cassie dragged me to Doctor's whatever. "Ride this."

I gazed upwards. "Uh-uh."

Cassie glared at me. "Stop being such a cat and ride this."

I shook my head. "No."

Cassie sighed. "Come on. One ride."

"No. I want to live through high school."

"I'll...I'll give you ten dollars."

"That won't be useful when I'm dead!"

After agravating me, I finally let myself be put on the death machine. I shut the buckle and deperatly tried to climb out. No luck.

Cassie smiled at me. "Trust me, you'll love it!"

I rolled my eyes. The cars went upwards to the hill. I gazed down at the ground. My heart jumped in my throaght. I sighed. "Goodbye world."

Then we went down. I screamed like a five year old. We twisted and turned, lurched, jumped, and went upside down. I thought it would never end.

Alas, the ride ended. No I didn't die. But it was...INSANE. "THAT WAS INSANE!" I yelled. Cassie grinned. "What did I tell you?"

* * *

I hated for the trip to end, but it did eventually. I said goodbye to the states and we went to the airport. I gazed out the window at the stars and moon, so close.

I fell asleep to the memories and Sam's head asleep on my shoulder.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Senior Talent Show

A/N: Soclose to the end. WHY?! TOMORROW IS CWACOM 2! Also had to write this with horrible crick in neck. X(

A paper posted on the bulliten board. Everyone was gathered around it at school. I walked up to it and read the paper.

_Seniors! Have a talent? Want to make your mark? Next Saturday, is the SENIOR TALENT SHOW. Be unique! Do whatever you want!_

I read until I saw the sentence at the bottom: _ALL SENIORS _MUST_ PARTICIPATE!_

I gaped. All?! What can I do?! I can't sing. Or dance. All I can do is invent. And I can't do that for that talent show.

Cassie read it. "Wha...?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Nobody was fond of the talent show except for the talented people. That was the topic for today.

At lunch, Sam came up to me. "What are you doing for the show?"

I shook my head. "No clue."

Sam smiled mischieviously. "We could do something together?"

I glanced at her. "Like?"

Sam smiled. "Let's sing."

I gazed at her. "SING?! But...I..."

Sam smiled. "I knew you'd say yes. Come over after school. I've found a song."

"But-" But she left. I stared after her. I have never sang. Only hummed. Now what?

* * *

I walked into Sam's apartment nervously. She smiled. "Ready to rehearse?"

I nodded. "Y-Yeah."

"Great. Here's the song."

She pressed play. It was _Smile._ Not a bad song. She grabbed a mic and handed me one. "Ok let's go."

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
I don't like walking around this old and empty house  
So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear  
The stairs creak as you sleep, it's keeping me awake  
It's the house telling you to close your eyes

And some days I can't even trust myself  
It's killing me to see you this way

'Cause though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Hey! Hey! Hey!

There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back  
Well tell her that I miss our little talks  
Soon it will be over and buried with our past  
We used to play outside when we were young  
And full of life and full of love.

Some days I feel like I'm wrong when I'm right  
Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear

'Cause though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Hey!  
Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Hey!  
Hey!

You're gone, gone, gone away  
I watched you disappear  
All that's left is the ghost of you.  
Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,  
There's nothing we can do  
Just let me go we'll meet again soon  
Now wait, wait, wait for me  
Please hang around  
I'll see you when I fall asleep

Hey!  
Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!  
Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

I gazed at her. Sha had a beautiful voice. I never heard her sing. I probably sounded like a dying frog. I smiled. "You sing beautifully."

She smiled. "I love how you sing. It's so melodious."

I turned red. She liked my singing.

* * *

Tonight's the big night. Everyone from school's going to be there. I got ready and drove with my dad to school.

Our class stood behind stage. We were nervous. We peeked behind the curtain. Full house.

Our principal walked on stage. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I would like to welcome our senior class. They have a special show in mind." She walked out.

First was the teacher impersonation. Students dressed up like teachers and made fun of them. My personal favorite was Mrs. Boins. She wears tennis shoes, long LONG skirts, and shushes people all the time. It was a killer.

Brent did a comedian take. It was actually really good. People in the audience laughed so hard, one guy threw up!

Cassie did a one woman skit where she acts a whole bunch of roles. I almost DIED in that one. It was hilarious.

Then it was me and Sam. We walked one stage. I sweated profusevly. Sam looked at me. I nodded.

Then we sang. I actually thought I was pretty good. Sam was better though. We got a lot of applause. I led her offstage afterwards and kissed her. "You were amazing!" I told her.

As the night progressed, there were some amazing acts. Dancing, Instruments, art, you name it. But then it ended. Next week was graduation. It was all ending so fast.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Bad News

Sam showed up at my lab with a sad look. I opened the door and smiled, then frowned. "Sam? Are you ok?"

I led her inside and sat next to her. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. Tears were in her eyes.

"Sam, you can tell me. I lo-" I almost said "I love you". I never told anyone that, but I wanted to. I gulped.

She sighed. "I can't."

"Yes you can. Sam," I tilted her head up. "Tell me."

She sighed again. "Ok. I'm…going to college."

Maybe I didn't hear her right. "What?"

"I'm going to college after graduation in New York."

No. No, this…this…can't be happening. I never thought she would. "College?!"

She glanced at me. "Flint, don't be mad. I have to do this if I want to become a meteorologist."

I sighed. I stood up and pulled her into a hug. "I'm not mad. Just sad. I'll miss you.

"I'll miss you too."

I almost said I love you. I wanted to so badly, but I couldn't do it.

Sam muttered in my shoulder. "I'll visit."

I smiled sadly and closed my eyes. "I know you will."

* * *

School for the next few days was sad. Posters were taken down. Lockers were cleaned out. The school looked so bare. It was the last week I would spend here. I wasn't close to too many people though.

It was also my last week with Sam at school.

A/N: Sorry for short chapter! I hope you looked up those places I said at the beginning of the story, because they'll come up soon. Memory refresh: Pianta village. You can forget the other two.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Graduation

Only a few chapters left! Also...CWACOM 2 CAME OUT TODAY! *explodes*

I ran frantically around my lab. I couldn't find my graduation cap ANYWHERE! It was finnaly the big day. Sam and Jason were both going to college tomorrow. Karla and John moved back to the states to graduate in Tennessee.

Last night was our Senior Prom. It was amazing. The gym was completely transformed. Sam was beautiful as always. We danced. We kissed. It was amazing.

"DAD! WHERE'S MY CAP?!" I yelled as loud as I could. I dashed outside to my house and continued searching. My dad appeared behind me. "Is this it?"

I turned around. He found it! "YES!?" I grabbed it and put it on. "Let's go!"

We drove to school and walked to my gym. It was transformed again. A stage was set up. My dad took a seat and I went back out in the hall to Mrs. Dires's room. All the seniors stood there in their caps and gowns. We talked excitedly for a few minutes. I met up with Cassie, Sam, and Jason.

We got in order and someone gave us the signal. We walked around the gym with the graduation anthem playing. Then we took our seats.

A dozen speeches later, the principal made an announcment. _"_Flint Lockwoods, if you would make your speech."

I'M MAKING A SPEECH?! I gulped an walked on stage. I stared at the crowd. I gulped again and spoke.

"Um, hi. I didn't know I was making a speech, so...I'll improvise. Most of you know me from the food incident not to long ago." A few people snickered. "But we made it through this year, didn't we?" I decided to make a few acnowledgments. "Brent, thanks for becoming my best guy friend." He grinned his traditional grin. "Cassie, thanks for always being there through thick and thin." She smiled at me. "Dad, thanks for all you've done. It's been hard ever since Mom died, but we made it." He gave me his "I'm proud of you" look. "And now Sam." I turned to Sam. "Even though we've known each other for a few months, and your going to college tomorrow, I-" I wanted to say I love you, but I couldn't with all these eyes staring at me. "I...I know we'll be together forever one day." I smiled. She smiled back.

Applause rang out as I took my speech. I got pats on the back. Sam took my hand. "That was so sweet." I smiled.

Next came the certificates and diplomas. They went down in order. When they called my name, I got a lot of cheer. I got both and sat back down.

Suddenly whispers surrounded me. They were passing a message down the row. Then someone whispered to me, "Party at Brent's tonight. Oh, and after this, we're doing a high school musical 3 shot, where they freeze in the air." I nodded and told Sam. She nodded.

Now the choir sang "The Prayer". It fit perfectly to graduation. Next was the candles. We all got a candle and stood in line. The lights went out. Our principal lit my dad's candle and he lit mine. He patted me on the back. I started to walk. Sam was walking next to me. Now all the seniors are supposed to sing "Go light your world." The music began and the girls sang while the guys joined in on the chorus.

(girls)There is a candle in every soul  
Some brightly burning, some dark and cold  
There is a Spirit who brings a fire  
Ignites a candle and makes His home

(all)So Carry your candle, run to the darkness  
Seek out the hopeless, confused and torn  
Hold out your candle for all to see it  
Take your candle, and go light your world  
Take your candle, and go light your world

(guys)Frustrated brother, see how he's tried to  
Light his own candle some other way  
See now your sister, she's been robbed and lied to  
Still holds a candle without a flame

(all)So Carry your candle, run to the darkness  
Seek out the lonely, the tired and worn  
Hold out your candle for all to see it  
Take your candle, and go light your world  
Take your candle, and go light your world

I sung softly. Sam sung softly next to me. Next came my favorite part of the song. We all sing.

(all)Cause We are a family whose hearts are blazing  
So let's raise our candles and light up the sky  
Praying to our Father, in the name of Jesus  
Make us a beacon in darkest times

So Carry your candle, run to the darkness  
Seek out the helpless, deceived and poor  
Hold out your candle for all to see it  
Take your candle, and go light your world

Carry your candle, run to the darkness  
Seek out the hopeless, confused and torn  
Hold out your candle for all to see it  
Take your candle, and go light your world  
Take your candle, and go light your world

We stopped moving and blew our candles out. Then we made our way to the stage. The principal said something about us graduating. Now the part that everyone was looking forward to. The throwing of the hats.

I put my arm around Sam and everyone flung their hats in the air and caught it. We cheered and ran out of the gym. Out onto the field. We stood and watched the photographer get ready. She motioned "go" and we all jumped in the air crazy like. She snapped it and we ran to see it. It was hilarious.

* * *

"Well, dad, I'm graduated." I grinned triumphantly.

He sighed. "Where have all these years gone?"

We drove home. I put away my diploma and got ready for the grad party.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Grad Party

A/N: Last chapter! I have to say I'm glad I'm not writing it anymore. Now I can focus on my crossover! Also, heres the chapter with Pianta village. I was going to use the other two places for the senior trip, but...forgot...so didn't want to confuse you.

I was dropped off at Brents place. We all got in a huge bus and drove to the other side of the island. The bus left and we stood in front of a huge bridge leading to a large island on the other side. The stars twinkled.

We walked across in single file. I glanced down nervously. It was a long way down.

Then we reached the other side and I breathed. I glanced at the island and gasped. A HUGE tree stood in the middle. A river flowed around it. There was a waterfall and lights were strung all over the place. It was beautiful. Catchy music floated through the air. We ran and played in the water, joked around, all sorts of stuff. We talked, laughed, enjoyed ourselfs. It was fun.

At one point We all gathered under the gazebo. Brent gave everyone punch.

I stepped forward. "I want everyone to know something. We endured this year. We never gave up, and if we can do this, we can do anything."

"To graduation!" Brent yelled, holding his glass in the air.

"TO GRADUATION!" Everyone cried.

After that episode, we proceeded to climb the giant tree. It was hard work, put there was plenty of platforms. Once we all got on top, we looked up. A giant moon and a bunch of stars stared back at us. We gazed at it. Sam took my hand. "Wow."

"Yeah, wow."

* * *

The next day, I got up early. Sam was leaving today. I drove to the airport. Cassie didn't come. I had to do this alone.

I searched for Sam. When our eyes met, we hugged forever. We both cried a little. "I'll miss you so much." She sobbed.

"I'll miss you too." My voice broke. They called her flight and she pulled from me. Her face was blotchy. "Promise me you'll call me every night." She told me.

"I promise."

We kissed. They called her flight one last time, and she walked away.

WAIT! I'LL DO IT! "SAM!" I called. She turned around. I ran to her and paused, then said something I've wanted to say for a long time. "I love you."

Her eyes widened and she smiled. "I love you too." Then she went behind the locked door.

I stared after her. WE may not be together for a long time, but we'll meet again someday.

Because we never gave up.

A/N: This story is over. Now for acnowledgments.

Thank you reviewers: SharottoSuperSaiyan4, Guest, eggs and toast, and kk33.

To the person Cassie was based off of: that would be me

To the person Jason was based off of: I always looked up to you, and think you are the most trustworthy person I know. I'll admit, I've always had a crush on you.

To readers: thank for reading this story!

I don't own CWACOM or anything but my ideas in this story. I don't own Pianta Village.

-Abnormal1000


End file.
